


Let go

by Oncer993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Olicity family fiction, olicity - Freeform, olicity baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Olivia's first day at Starling Prep. Not only is it a big day for the youngest Queen, but for her parents too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let go

The black limo slowed to a stop just outside of Starling Prep. From inside the vehicle, the driver exited the car so he could let the Queen family out.

“We’re here, sir.” He smiled as he addressed Oliver.

“Thanks, I got it from here.” Oliver told the man before unbuckling his daughter’s seat belt.

“We’re here mommy, we’re here!” The four-year old girl clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

“Yes we are sweetie,” Felicity smiled over at her daughter.

Oliver scoped Olivia up easily and gently sat her down on her own two feet. He held out a hand to his wife to help her out of the car next.

“Thanks,” She said as she straightened out her dark blue skirt.

Oliver took one of Olivia’s hand while Felicity held onto the other as they walked up the stairs towards the front of the building.

Olivia was grinning from ear to ear as they got closer and closer to the entrance. She couldn’t wait to start ‘big girl school’ as her mother called it. It was all she talked about yesterday until she finally went to bed.

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen, welcome to Starling Prep.” A woman in a beige suit stepped forward with a warm smile.

“Nice to meet you, Miss?” Felicity extended her hand.

“Anderson. You can call me Ms. Anderson, and who is this?” The elderly woman looked down at little Olivia.

“Liva!” Olivia said proudly as she stuck out her hand.

“Well it’s certainly nice to meet you. Did you know your father and aunt attended this very school when they were your age as well?”

Olivia looked up at her father and then back at the woman in front of her. She shook her head no, but hearing that made her feel happy.

“I’ll let you say your goodbyes.” The woman nodded and then stepped away to give them some privacy.

“Liv, honey, remember what we talked about?” Felicity handed her a pink _Hello Kitty_ lunch box.

Olivia’s hands gripped the handle and the box dangled by her side.

“Yes, mommy.” Olivia nodded her head, causing her black shoulder length hair to sway slightly.

“Good. You’re going to be fine. You’re a big girl, okay?” Felicity sniffled a bit as she bent down to kiss the top of her head.

Felicity gave her a second peck on her cheek lightly so she wouldn’t stain it with her lipstick.

“Mommy loves you, precious girl.” She whispered and stood up.

Oliver looked over at Felicity, who was staring back at him from behind her glasses. She gave him a reassuring nod. It was enough to give him the boost of confidence he needed.

“Livy,” Oliver knelt down on one knee to get as close to eye-level with her as he could.

“Yes, daddy?” Olivia beamed at him.

“You’re a big girl like mommy said.” He started off.

“I know.”

“It might be scary at first, but you’ll make friends and you’ll have fun okay? Just…just be you.” Oliver told her as he gave her a smile.

He was trying his best to put on a brave face. But this moment, this big step in her life, was harder for him than he thought it would be. He didn’t want her to go off to school. He didn’t want her to grow up. He just wanted her to be his baby girl forever.

He held out his hand for her to take and she did. He brought it to his lips and then kissed it.

“Love you,” He whispered.

“I love you too, daddy.”

He didn’t yet let go of her hand. He couldn’t because the second he did she’d be gone. She’d disappear through those doors for hours.

“Oliver?” Felicity placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay.” She told him softly.

She could sense his reluctance. She too wanted their daughter to stay young forever, but she couldn’t. She had to grow up and they had to let her.

“Let go, daddy.” Olivia frowned a bit as she jerked her small hand.

Oliver loosened his grip and allowed her to free her hand.

“Bye bye,” she began to wave as she looked up at both her parents.

Ms. Anderson stepped forward and held the door opened, ushering Olivia through.

“She’s in good hands. She’ll be fine.” The woman reassured them.

Oliver rose to his feet and Felicity held his hand tightly as they waved after Olivia.

The door shut and the little girl turned to the right as she followed another woman down the hall out of their view.

“Let’s go,” Felicity looked up at Oliver.

His expression was unreadable as he gave her a nod.

The door was shut after them and Felicity buckled her seat belt again.

“She’s alright, Oliver. You saw how excited she was.” Felicity touched his shoulder.

“I know,” He spoke softly and slowly, trying to keep his emotions under control.

“I just…I’m not ready to let her go.” He sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> The name Olivia Moira Queen comes from another fanfiction of mines. I may or may not upload it here eventually. It's not done yet though.
> 
> Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoy!


End file.
